


Lies and Rock and Roll

by Shoeless_Sam



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: "Their manager, Robert, leaned forward in the leather chair, a twisted mix of a smile and a glare adorning his face.“I need two of you to date,” Robert said slowly. A tone that said not to disagree."OR when lead singer Henry Bowers and backup vocals Victor Criss have to fake date for the sake of their band
Relationships: Henry Bowers/Victor Criss, Reginald "Belch" Huggins/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Lies and Rock and Roll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StanleyKasbrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanleyKasbrak/gifts).



> this is a really short fluff piece, if anyone wants to continue it pls feel free to!

The air of tension was thick in the room. If only it could suffocate him. Henry really thought that would be better at this point.

Their manager, Robert, leaned forward in the leather chair, a twisted mix of a smile and a glare adorning his face. Big arms holding onto the arms of the chair as so not to fall off.

“I need two of you to date,” Robert said slowly. A tone that said not to disagree.

“Count me out,” Belch declared and stood up. He put his hands up in defense. “I already have a secret girlfriend and I would rather not complicate that.”

Robert laughed loud and boisterous. “I wasn’t asking  _ you _ .”

“Oh! Then count me in to watch.”

Belch took his seat again. An enormous smile was plastered on his face.

“So who then?” Henry finally asked. He was itching for an answer. Itching to get this over with. “And why the fuck?”

“You, Henry,” Robert said simply. Like it was the easiest thing in the world to say at that moment.

He took a deep breath to collect his thoughts. “None of us are girls.”

“Do you know what people say online?”

He shook his head. His hands found their way to a rip in his jeans and started pulling at the exposed thread.

“That all the members in this band are white supremacists. That you are homophobic-”

“We’re not!” Vic shouted in protest.

“Then. Prove. It.”

Henry thought it over. It made sense why it had to be him, he was the lead singer. The band was named after him.

“Okay then who am I supposed to fake date?”

“I was hoping Victor would agree to help.”

Henry looked towards his friend. They had been friends since the first day of first grade, had started the band in highschool… he did feel the most comfortable with Vic.

Vic nodded and the deal was set.

* * *

“We’re really doing this?” Vic whispered as they waited in the wings.

Robert had made the plan. They would kiss tonight, on stage, in front of hundreds of fans. Fans who would spread the news to even more fans.

It was the most nerve wracking performance in a while.

“We gotta do it,” Henry nodded even though his voice did not sound as sure. “I’d do anything for the success of the band.”

“... right. The band.”

Their stage manager came up behind them. “Show time, boys.”

Henry nodded and pulled Vic on stage, right up to the microphone. The one thing Robert left to them was if they wanted to do a speech or not.

Henry was never one to shy away from public speaking.

“Hello Manhattan!!!” his voice echoed around the room, cheers coming back in response. “Are you ready to make some noise?!!”

He got another wave of cheers. 

Henry looked back at Vic and winked at him, a soft blush growing across the other boy’s face. Probably the nerves from what was about to come.

He pulled Vic to stand right next to him.

“Please put your hands together for Patrick on drums!!!” A round of cheers was the response. “And Belch on bass!!”

He didn’t even listen for the cheering as he checked if Vic was next to him.

“And honestly, the man of the hour-- Victor!!!”

He clapped with the audience before he kissed Vic hard.

Before he could say anything more, Patrick was already starting in on their first song.

  
  



End file.
